mis vecinos: ¡¡¿ASESINOS!
by kitsune96
Summary: Soul, Ragnarok, Crona y Tsubaki son cuatro hermanos que se cambian de casa, la primera noche, las dos chicas se encuentran con una extraña joven de ojos verdes que resulta ser una asesina en serie al igual que su hermano -no se preocupen, tendremos mucho tiempo para charlar...al fin y al cabo, ahora somos vecinas- UA
1. Chapter 1

Crona dio un suspiro y miró el pequeño reloj del cuarto: medianoche. Tan solo esa tarde se habían mudado a aquella vivienda, ella, su madre la puta (no, no era un insulto, sino algo bien, pero bien literal), su padre el obsesivo con el trabajo y sus hermanos mayores Ragnarok, Soul y Tsubaki.

En ese momento estaba en el pequeño cuarto que compartía con su hermana mayor, afuera, los arboles hacían muchísimo ruido y las sombras que se proyectaban por la ventana simplemente la daban miedo. Abrazó con fuerza su conejo de peluche de color rosado, al que, de forma realmente creativa, le había puesto _usagi-chan_

-Tsubaki- la pelinegra entre abrió los ojos

-¿que pasa?-

-tengo sed-

-¿quieres que te acompañe a la cocina?- la pelirosada asintió -muy bien, vamos-.

Ambas se levantaron, el sonido de alguien cuchicheando entre los cacharros de la cocina les llegó a los oidos

-¿es en la nuestra?- preguntó la menor asustada

-creo que si...¿vamos?- preguntó la mayor

-s...s...si...- las dos hermanas, tomadas de la mano y con leves temblores sacudiendoles el cuerpo se acercaron a la habitación en donde se cocinaba.

Allí, de pie, husmeando en el botiquin de los primeros auxilios, había una chica de coletas, rubia, que usaba un conjunto de falda y blusa blancas, similar a un uniforme de colegiala con el correspondiente pañuelo al cuello.

Eso si, ambas dudaban que las manchas rojas en su ropa fueran salsa de tomate

-maldito vejete de mierda hijo de puta, mirelo que rasguñarme como si fuera un jodido gato, gritando y aferrandose hasta el último gramo de vida para tratar de salvarse el muy infeliz- murmuraba la chica con molestia mientras seguia revolviendo los remedios, luego volteo a verlas

-hola, lamento molestarlas tan tarde, pero, ¿alguna de ustedes sabe en donde puedo encontrar alcohol?, un poco de esta sangre es mia- era bastante interesante pensar que mostraba una forma de hablar casi sofisticada, nada que ver con los insultos que habia lanzado unos segundos antes.

Aterrada, la pelinegra le señaló un lugar de la caja, la otra miró y, en efecto, allí estaba el mentado objeto

-gracias- le dijo la rubia destapando la botella y echando un poco en su cuello y mejillas

-lamento haber roto la ventana, no volverá a ocurrir mientras la mantengan abierta- las otras dos chicas recien notaban que el vidrio estaba destrozado y afuera se notaba una escalera

-¿como...?-

-a todo esto...- la rubia se acercó a Crona y le quitó el conejo

-vaya, un conejito de peluche, yo solía tener uno, pero era negro...se llamaba "Kuro-chan"- comentó mirándolo con una dulce sonrisa

-¿a...aun lo tienes?- le preguntó Tsubaki asustada

-no, un compañero lo decapitó y tiró su cuerpo al rio, un rato después tomé su cabeza y la atravesé con un cuchillo en la muralla del colegio-

-¿por qué no solo recogiste el cuerpo del conejo?-

-si lo hice, no recuerdo haber dicho que clavé precisamente la cabeza del conejo al muro- se rió de forma bastante psicótica mientras le devolvía el conejito a Crona

-y por sus caras...- extrajo una pequeña y sin embargo filosa navaja llena de sangre de su ropa -veo que saben a lo que me refiero- de nuevo esa risa extraña. Como si nada, la desconocida se estiró con pereza y, acerándose a la ventana, dijo

-bueno, fue una charla agradable, por cierto, mi nombre es Maka. Espero que conversemos de nuevo- ya estaba bajando -al fin y al cabo tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar, porque...- una sonrisa al mas puro estilo del gato de Alicia -ahora somos vecinas...- y se fue.

Crona y Tsubaki se quedaron quietas unos segundos, pensando en lo extraño de aquel encuentro y con las palabras de la extraña chica resonando en sus cabezas

_somos vecinas_

_somos vecinas_

_SOMOS VECINAS_

_VECINAS_

_VE-CI-NAS_

V-E-C-I-N-A-S

-¡SOUL!-

-¡RAGNAROK!- ambas chicas llegaron corriendo, casi llorando al cuarto de sus hermanos, quienes, evidentemente no les creyeron ni una sola palabra.

Sin saber en que líos iban a meterse por eso al día siguiente.

* * *

Bueno gente, este fic va a tener una tematica un poco mas oscura y sanguinaria, ademas de muuuuuuuuuuuucho humor negro XD, esto está basado en un comic llamado "jonny el maniaco homicida", si alguien lo quiere deme su direccion de facebook y yo se los mando por allí o por correo. Por cierto, ¿soy la única que se caga de la risa imaginandose así a Maka?, por cierto, me disculpo por las faltas de ortografia que no me funciona el corrector ortografico y la mia da pena.

Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Soul dio un suspiro cuando su padre le entregó una planilla con cuatro preguntas:

_¿Que piensa de los crimenes violentos?_

_¿que piensa de la tesis de "la violencia grafica en la ficcion promueve la violencia?"_

_¿alguna vez a sido asesinado?_

_ultimamente cadaveres que se encuentran están horriblemente desangrados, ¿cree que el asesino tenga alguna especie de trastorno vampirico?  
_

-¿para qué es esto?- le preguntó con aburrimiento a su padre

-te ofrecí para hacer esta encuesta en mi lugar, es lo menos que puedes hacer por...-

-arruinar tu vida, si, como sea, esto no es nada _cool_- pensó el chico.

Tocó la puerta de una de las casas cercanas a la suya, le abrio una vieja gorda y sosa, con pinta de no haber heho nunca nada interesante de su vida

-hola, ¿puedo hacerle unas preguntas?- le preguntó el chico, la mujer asintio -¿que piensa de los crimenes violentos?-

-bueno, el otro dia vi a un chico de pelo azul y a una niña rubia revolviendole las tripas a mi marido con una cuchara de plastico así que...¿son malos, no?- el albino se dio un fuerte golpe en la frente

-este va a ser un largo y poco cool día-.

Un rato despues, se acercó a una destartalada casa cuyo numero era el 777 (el numero del paraíso según la biblia), tocó el timbre, el aparato parecio emitir un grito desgarrador

-¿pero que cojones?-

* * *

(en algún lugar de la casa)

Un pobre sujeto de cabellos rojos estaba atado con cadenas a la muralla con varios cables inyectados en su piel, ambos chicos lo habian conectado a la caja de fusibles del timbre y cada vez que este sonaba, aquello le electrificaba el cuerpo.

* * *

-Muy bien hermano, ¿listo?- Maka sostenía una walter PPK contra la sien de su hermano melliso Black Star, quien hacía lo propio con ella

-ustedes dos nunca entenderan, ¿cierto?- les dijo la cabeza decapitada del conejo de Maka desde la pared. Ambos accionaron el gatillo. Nada de nada ocurrio

-¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE QUE TU Y YO NOS VAMOS A VOLAR LA TAPA DE LOS SESOS ESTAS MIERDAS NO FUNCIONAN?!- gritó el chico

-yo que sé, es como si algo allá arriba nos quisiera mantener con vida- la rubia metió las pistolas en la vitrina que decía " paso hacia el gran final: rompa el vidrio en caso de depresión extrema"

-es presisamente eso, algo allá arriba quiere que ustedes cambien, que entiendan que aun hay tiempo para tener una vida normal- les djo la cabeza decapitada del conejo

-no lo escuchen, está mintiendo, para ustedes dos ya no hay perdon- les dijo a ambos un peluche de puerco vestido de cocinero que carecia de ojos

-si y si quieren acabar con todo mejor vuelvan a tomar las putas pistolas- les dijo el "perro sonriente" llamado, tambien creativamente: Smile dog"

-joder, a veces creo que tu y yo estamos bien dementes- le dijo Maka a su peliazul hermano

-yo no veo porque, estamos teniendo una conversación perfectamente normal en este momento-

-¡con la cabeza decapitada de mi conejo de peluche, el cerdo que te regaló papá y la foto deforme del perro raro de internet!- a los dos los distrajo el sonido del timbre (y el grito del pobre hombre que estaba en el sotano)

-ya hablaremos de esto luego- le djo Maka abriendo la puerta

-hola, estoy haciendo una encuesta, ¿puedo pasar?- la chica lo tomó de la manga, haciendo que entrara en la estancia, luego cerró la puerta

-muy bien, ¿de que son?- preguntó con su tipica sonrisa del gato de Alicia. Al alvino se le erizaron los pelos

-no es...nada importante, en serie, o mejor será que me vaya-

-no para nada viejo, tampoco es que estubieramos haciendo algo muy importante. El gran Black Star puede atenderte- el peliazul le acercó una silla, forzandolo a sentarse -bien, ¿cuales son tus preguntas?-

-muy bien...- el oji rubi tragó saliva -¿que opinan de los crimenes violentos?-

-que son perfectamente naturales en una sociedad como la nuestra: el hombre está enclaustrado en una especie de sub mundo dominado por la tecnología, hay gente que solo puede liberal sus mas enfermos sentimientos de esa forma: contra otros. Y una vez que lo has hecho y te das cuenta de que nada ni nadie puede detenerte, ¿por qué no tomar un poquito de venganza?, es un plato delicioso- fue la respuesta del chico estrella, acompañada por una perturbadora sonrisa

-Dios, te juro que si me ayudas a salir de esta voy a hacer monja a una de mis hermanas...- pensó asustado Soul

-además- completó la peli ceniza -en la actualidad ya no existen las victimas: solo los victimarios que han recibido su merecido de alguien que en su momento fue la victima, en otras palabras: si se analiza el pasado de mucha de la gente muerta se puede verificar que ha hecho cosas que le causaron la muerte, es como el cancer, sus acciones los llevan a cavar su propia tumba-

-¿saben?, son las respuestas mas inteligentes que he esuchado en todo el día- les dijo el chico ya mas calmado -¿y de que los medios de entretencion con violencia grafica hacen a la gente mas violenta?- ambos chicos soltaron una carcajada

-¡cualquier imbecil que crea eso es un idiota, la entretencion es solo eso: simple, pura y mera entretención. Solo una bola de gallinas que no son capaces de hacerse responsables de sus acciones se escudarian tras un argumento tan barato como ese!- dijo Maka entre risas

-veo que esta chica es rubia y linda pero no una tonta- pensó el peliblanco -una última pregunta, ¿creen que el asesino tenga algún tipo de trastorno vampirico?- los otros dos se quedaron callados y sus miradas se ensombrecieron

-¡¿A QUIEN COÑO LE VIENEN A DECIR TRASTORNADOS?, PORQUE PARA SU PUTA INFORMACIÓN NOSOTROS NO NOS BEBEMOS ESA PUTA SANGRE!- gritó Black Star furioso

-¡LA NESESITAMOS PARA PINTAR ESA MIERDA DE PARED PARA QUE "ESO" NO ENTRE, POR QUE LA MALDITA PUTA CAMBIA DE COLOR CUANDO SE SECA!- la chica señaló una muralla con una rejilla de ventilación que estaba pintada con algo de dudosa prosedencia

-¡osea que ustedes son...!-de la impresión, el Evans se cayó de la silla, aferrandose, sin querer, a la falda de Maka que cayó al suelo. La chica llevaba una braguitas negras con encaje a los costados.

_Creo que todos concordamos en que es una muy mala idea quitarle la falda a una asesina en serie, ¿verdad?_

el joven salio disparado por la ventana cuando la rubia lo pateo sin pensar que había muhisimas maneras de torturarlo por su osadía, el alvino fue a caer directamente al duro y frio concreto, de donde se levantó y salio corriendo

_así es, el comentario ingenioso y sarcastico de Soul ha sido reemplazado por un trauma y una fuerte contución en la cabeza._

* * *

-Eh...mamá, no veo a Crona y Tsubaki- le dijo Ragnarok a la mujer mientras esta le colocaba mas bolsas ensima

-luego las buscamos, que me falta maquillaje y eso le pone mucho a mis clientes-.

-Creo que nos perdimos- dijo la pelinegra

-e...eso...pa...parece...- murmuró la pelirosada para notar que ahora su hermana mayor tampoco estaba

-oye, pequeña, yo sé donde está tu mamá- le dijo un hombre alto, de lentes y muy granudo

-¿en serio?-

-ven, sigueme- la tomó de la mano y la guio hasta un lugar apartado -tu mamá vendra pronto, pequeña- le dijo mientras se quitaba el cinturon

-Crona-

-¡¿te he dicho que me dijeras tu nombre?!- le gritó el pedofilo con ira, el no quería saber eso, no quería saber el nombre la niña a la que le quitaría su inocencia. Cosa que, por cierto, no pudo hacer, porque alguien le atravesó las mejillas con un cuchilo, luego lo sacó, rajandole la boca. Despues lo tomó del pelo y le restrgó la cara contra la afilada hoja del arma, rajandole la cabeza

-sabes, Crona, no quiero ser ofensiva con tu madre, pero al parecer no sabe mucho de lo que trata cuidar de alguien- le dijo Maka limpiando la sangre de su cuchillo

-¿co...co...com...?- estaba temblando

-¿sé tu nombre?, lo escuché cuando se lo dijiste a ese pederasta, en todo caso, trata no dejarte engañar por tipos así, pueden lastimarte-

-¿y tu no?-

-hasta el momento no tengo motivos, pero no hace falta decirte que si...-

-¡MIREN ESTO, YO, EL GRAN BLACK STAR HE ENCONTRADO EL ÚLTIMO TOMO DE "KIMI NI TODOKE" MUAJAJAJAJAJA!- la peliceniza dio un suspiro

-yo me voy antes de que mi hermano se mate con los otakus por ese manga, en fin, nos vemos, vecina, saludame a tu hermana de mi parte- la pelirosada se fue de lleno al suelo

-sabe...mi nombre...- pensó en shock.

* * *

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Ragnarok a Soul cuando llegaron a casa, el alvino se había puesto una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza

-una perra loca me tiró por la ventana- dijo dando un suspiro

-de casualidad, ¿era rubia de ojos verdes?- le preguntó Crona

-si y estaba con su hermano, era un chico de pelo azul-

-a él no lo conocemos, pero a ella si, fue la que rompio la ventana de la cocina para sacar alcohol- dijo Tsubaki

-ahora si les creo, ese par de dementes están enfermos, creo que son los que le revolvieron las tripas con una uchara de plastico al marido de la vecina-

-¿en serio hay gente así, aqui?- preguntó el pelinegro

-si y no es broma, viven en la casa 777- le dijo el alvino

-me pregunto si deberiamos llamar a la policia-

-creo que si, a ver...- Tsubaki tomó el telefono y marcó el numero correspondiente, lo colgó cinco minutos despues

-¿que pasa?- preguntó la pelirosada

-no me creyeron-

-por supuesto que no, nosotros ya hemos tratado de entregarnos varias vees- les dijo una voz masculina.

En la ventana, estaban sentados Black Star y Maka.

* * *

Que ni se les ocurra poner en las imagenes de google "smile dog", vas a ganarse un trauma de los grandes. En fin, aqui termina el segundo capitulo de esta fumada de aqui en adelante Soul, Crona, Tsubaki y ragnarok van a meterse en bastantes lios por culpa de Maka y Black Star XD.

Una chica me pidio KidXCrona, bueno, dudo que ponga algo de romance por aqui, pero tal vez le de algunas pinceladas suaves. Como ya salí de vagaciones voy a ir actualizando bastante pronto

En fin, ¡nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Soul y Maka se miraron por un momento

-¡tu!- le gritó el alvino con cabreo

-¿la conoces?- le preguntó Ragnarok a su hermano

-¡claro que si, ella es la perra loca que me tiró por la ventana!- gritó señalándola

-no lo habría hecho si tu no me hubieras bajado la falda, además deberías de estarte agradecido porque me deje llevar y solo te lance por la ventana- fue la respuesta de la chica. Los hermanos del joven se quedaron de piedra

-tu perversión debería tener un límite- le dijo el pelinegro

-es perfectamente entendible que te haya golpeado, pervertido- fue el regaño de Tsubaki

-pervertido- aquella palabra, salida de la boca de la menor de sus hermanas fue lo que más le dolió

-¡fue un accidente!- dejó en claro

-yo no te creo del todo, note que te caí _bastante bien _antes de que empezaras a preguntar estupideces-

-¿cómo coño se dio cuenta?- pensó el chico un tanto nervioso

-como sea, no venimos a sacarte en cara que eres un pervertido, lolicom con fetiche con las tsunderes tan desesperado que es capaz de tirársele a una asesina en serie- le dijo el chico estrella, para luego tirarle su peluche a Crona -se te quedó en el supermercado-

-gracias...- susurró quedamente

-buen hermano, tu y yo tenemos que irnos, esa pared no se va a pintar sola- le dijo Maka -además, creo que nos quedamos sin pintura-

-cierto...bueno, nosotros nos vamos- eso ultimo lo dijeron al unisonó mientras bajaban por la escalera de la ventana

-déjenme ver si entendí...- murmuró Ragnarok dando un suspiro -nuestros vecinos son asesinos en serie a los que la policía no busca y que, además, parece que les caemos bien-

-no son tan malos...ella me salvo de un "pedófilo"- todos quedaron mirando a la menor

-¿va en serio?- ella asintió

-me dijo: "no quiero ofenderte pero tu mamá no sabe mucho de cuidarte, debería enseñarte que no debes ir con extraños, pueden ser pedófilos" - parafraseo lo que había entendido de la charla con la rubia

-al menos no parecen tener intensión de habernos daño...por el momento- dijo Tsubaki

-¿tengo que recordarles que esa perra loca me tiró por la ventana?-

-tomando en cuenta lo que has oído de ambos, ¿no deberías estar feliz por qué _solo _te tiró por la ventana?- el alvino tragó saliva, haciéndose la imagen mental de la rubia revolviendo sus tripas con una cuchara de plástico mientras él todavía estaba vivo

-su...supongo que sí- murmuró asustado

-la pregunta aquí es: ¿qué mierda vamos a hacer con ellos?- dijo Ragnarok -no nos conviene juntarnos con ellos, no tengo ganas de despertar hecho mierda un día de estos porque quieren pintar la muralla con sangre, pero...me da miedo mandarlos a la mierda-

-¿es en serio lo de la muralla?-

-si- contestó Soul -según ellos hay algo horrible allí detrás y la única manera de mantenerlo en su lugar es pintando la pared con sangre-

-me pregunto si eso será verdad o una alucinación suya- murmuró Crona

-tal vez incluso sean ambas...- susurró la pelinegra

-me pregunto en que andarán ahora-.

* * *

-Bueno, si ya terminamos de pintar esta basura, ¿vamos a comer algo?, muero de hambre- dijo el chico estrella tirando la brocha al suelo

-se me antoja algo dulce, ¿pasamos a la cafetería de la esquina?- le preguntó su hermana

-vale- el chico tomó los dos pequeños mp3 y le tiró uno a su hermana.

* * *

-¿alguno tiene un cigarro?- le preguntó un chico que usaba unos lentes 3d a los hermanos

-lo siento, no fumo- le dijo Maka

-no- fue la respuesta de Black Star

-¿ves, chica?, los subnormales no fuman- le dijo el chico a una joven rubia

_Incluso con los audífonos puestos escuchan perfectamente las mierdas que salen de la boca de los pendejos._

-Creo que me acaban de cagar el día- murmuró Maka

-a mi también y eso que venía con ganas de estar feliz, incluso venía escuchando el himno de la alegría- dijo el chico estrella

-¿nos hacemos de algo de pintura?-

-porque no...- entraron a la cafetería y agarraron un par de sillas en las que se subieron

-¡damas y caballeros, niños y niñas de todas las edades!- empezó su discurso la rubia

-¡en esta ocasión, yo, su Dios, Black Star y la pecho plano de mi hermana venimos a traerles un espectáculo completamente inolvidable!- los dos sacaron un afilado cuchillo de entre sus ropas

-¡la exhibición de la destrucción de aquellos que alimentan nuestro odio por el mundo!- dijeron al unisonó antes de saltar sobre el estupefacto público

-¡ODIO TU CORBATA!- le gritó Maka a un sujeto mientras le destrozaba el pecho con la afilada cuchilla

-¡TU TE CREES LA REPUTA HOSTIA PORQUE TRABAJAS EN UNA CAFETERÍA!- Black Star le rajó el cuello al empleado que manejaba la maquina

-¡TU IDEA DE LA IGUALDAD ES CASI HUMANA PERO TÚ Y TUS AMIGOS SE RIERON DE MI PORQUE ME VEO PEQUEÑA!- la rubia le abrió el cráneo a un sujeto castaño, hundiendo sus dedos en su materia gris (si gente, esto es lo que le provoca a Maka escuchar "necro fantasy")

-¡LE DIJISTE A TU NOVIO QUE ME GOLPEARA!- el peli azul le metió una 40 navajas en la boca a una mujer robusta (y a Black Star, "i drove all night")

-espera...- la de colitas tomó a su hermano del brazo

-¡se están deteniendo, puede que se hayan dado cuenta de las cosas horribles que están haciendo!- gritó un hombre al que la chica le había destrozado las piernas a navajazos

-no, solo se me había pegado el mp3, esto aun no termina- dijo la joven arremetiendo contra él, cortándole la cara de un lado a otro (la violencia excesiva es divertida, ¿no lo creen?)

-¡bueno señoras y señores, esto es todo, ojalá que empiecen a pensar en lo mucho que les conviene hacer uso de aquello que llaman "Moral"!- ambos se retiraron

-¡pero recuerden que la vida puede ser realmente corta!- les grito Maka.

En el suelo, los hermanos habían dejado un explosivo.

El local voló en pedazos

* * *

-tengo ganas de seguir jugando un rato, ¿tu qué dices?- le dijo el peli azul a la chica cuando ya estaban en casa

-tal vez luego, yo voy a la librería a por un libro-

-si sigues leyendo tanto te van a salir hongos en la cabeza-

-y cuando eso pase solo córtalos y fríelos-

-sabrán a nerd-

-dalo por hecho-.

* * *

-me sorprende verte aquí- le dijo Maka a Soul, quien, aparentemente, trabajaba como vendedor

-¡¿qué coño haces aquí?!-

-vengo por un libro, ¿tienes...?-

-no vendemos libros para maniacos-

-¿la antología de Edgar Allan Poe numero XI?-

-no-

-se...se...señorita Maka...- le dijo un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio

-hola Hero, ¿cómo estás?-

-bien, ¿el numero XI?-

-si-

-llegó ayer, espere aquí-

-¿ves, Soul?, así se trata a los clientes-

-¿qué le hiciste a ese pobre chico?-

-absolutamente nada-

-aquí está- el rubio le entregó el libro

-gracias, Hero- le dijo con la más encantadora de sus sonrisas -¿puedo pagarte mañana?-

-claro- ella se fue

-¿sabes que esa perra está demente, verdad?-

-claro que si, la conocí porque le quebró el cuello a un tipo que me estaba molestando, ¿no crees que es hermosa?-

-supongo que si es bonita y obviando el hecho de que está demente es una persona agradable, pero yo paso con mi vecina, gracias-

-¡¿es tu vecina?!-

-si, ¿por qué?-

-¿puedes invitarla a salir por mí?-

-bueno...-

-si no voy a decirle al dueño que estabas hojeando el numero que llegó de la revista play boy-

Mierda

-okey...mañana a las 5 en la cafetería de la calle 15-

-gracias-

-mañana va a ser un largo día...- pensó el chico agotado.

* * *

ta-da (?) bueno gente, aqui está el tercer cap de este (fumado) fic, espero queles haya gustado


	4. Chapter 4

-Déjame ver si entendí- le dijo Ragnarok al alvino -¿le prometiste a tu compañero de trabajo que ibas a invitar a salir por él a la maníaca?-

-eso mismo- ya estaban frente a la 777, del interior, se escuchaba la voz de una mujer que cantaba una suave canción

-¿y que si te despedaza?-

-oye, no lo hizo por bajarle la falda, esto no puede ser peor- el alvino abrió la puerta. En la cocina había una chica que llevaba el pelo rubio suelto, con una blusa a cuadros corta, un short pequeño de mezclilla, llevaba puestos unos lentes y en sus oídos se notaban unos audífonos

_En el espejo se refleja un perfil_

_Al verte allí mi corazón triste _

_Se rompe,_

_Tu eres algo inalcanzable para mi_

_Y en mi dolor repetiré tu nombre..._

cantaba de forma bastante afinada, luego se dio la vuelta al notar a alguien tras ella

-¿que hacen aquí?- les preguntó extrañada

-buscamos a la perra loca de nuestra vecina, ¿la ha visto?- le preguntó el oji rubí

-escucha, me han dicho cosas peores, pero no pretendo que eso se convierta en un apodo, así que si vuelves a llamarme así voy a despedazarte con un tenedor, ¿estamos?-

-te cambia bastante esa clase de ropa, igual los lentes- comentó el peli negro

-supongo que si, en fin, ¿que quieren?-

El alvino le explicó lo ocurrido con Hero

-acepto-

-así que si quieres no-

-dije que si-

-en todo caso, es probable que él entre en ra... ¿dijiste que si?-

-si- ambos la miraron extrañados

-¿creyeron que iba a despedazarlos?, venga ya, no es tan así, ustedes me agradan y Hero también-

-entonces...voy a decirle-

-muchas gracias-.

* * *

-No vas a dejar que lo mate, ¿verdad?-

-claro que no, no quiero policías en la librería, ya hemos tenido bastantes lios con mamá-

-entonces vamos a vigilarla-

-si-

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la Albarn se juntó con el rubio en la esquina de la calle

-¿vamos?- le preguntó el rubio

-claro- la chica caminó a su lado

-hasta el momento no ha dado señales de querer hacerle daño- dijo el alvino

-sigámoslos-

-bien-.

* * *

Tsubaki despertó con ruidos en su ventana, eran las seis de la tarde del sábado y ella había querido dormir un poco

-oye, por casualidad, ¿tienes una curita?- ella miró al chico estrella bastante extrañada -¿sabes?, es raro que YO esté tratando de DETENER un flujo sanguíneo...- el joven soltó una risa nerviosa

-¿lastimaste a alguien?, he escuchado algunos rumores-

-bueno si, pero eso fue ayer, me corté tratando de abrir una lata de atún- el chico le mostró su mano, casi se había decapitado el dedo, la sangre salía a borbotones de la herida, como una pequeña fuente -en todo caso, es mas bien una excusa para salir de casa, no he salido en todo el día, estoy en uno de esos en donde no soportaría que nadie me toca...-

-¡ven aqui!- la chica lo jaló de la muñeca y lo sentó en su cama -quédate allí- volvió unos minutos después con una botella de alcohol, algodón y una gasa

-gracias- le dijo el chico una vez esta lo hubo curado

-de nada, pero ten más cuidado-

-¿puedo quedarme aqui un rato? mi hermana no está y no tengo ganas de salir a ninguna parte-

-bueno, solo está mi papá trabajando en el estudio, así que no hay problema-

-y tambien...en unos días viene mi primo, ¿sabes de un lugar en donde podría quedarse?-

-aqui no-

-ya veo...- la chica fue a la cocina y sacó algo del mueble

-¿qué es?, huele bien-

-queque, lo hice ayer, ¿quieres un poco?-

-claro-.

* * *

-Oye Maka...- llamó Hero a la chica

-dime-

-¿por qué aceptaste salir conmigo?-

-bueno, me agradas y por lo usual disfruto de nuestras charlas en la librería-

-¿por lo usual?-

-a veces eres un poco pesado-

-ya veo, ¿has hecho algo últimamente?-

-ayer yo mi hermano hicimos una matanza en el bar- contestó como si fuera lo más normal

-¿no tienen problemas en que los atrapen?-

-una vez mi hermano se subio al carrito de la compra con la cabeza decapitada de un tipo y comencé a llevarlo por todo el supermercado mientras gritabamos detalles de su muerte que solo el asesino sabría y en otra ocasión le drenamos toda su sangre a un florista en la calle. La gente lloraba, vociferaba y vomitaba y sin embargo nos fuimos caminando como si nada-

-comprendo...- susurró el chico

-pero basta de esto, dime, ¿qué has hecho de interesante?-

-ayer vi "pesadilla en la calle Elm"-

-yo odio esa pelicula: le cambiaron toda la historia, convirtieron a un psicopata muy bueno en una simple pedofilo, la protagonista de la pelicula se llama igual que la de la primera y sin embargo no tienen ninguna similitud, la primera Nancy estaba mejor hecha, el actor que hace de Freddy es un asco y, por favor hay escenas psicologicas que son una total farsa, por ejemplo, el tema de la violación, esas cosas nunca se olvidan porque esa clase de traumas simplemente se te graban-

-ya veo...- le dijo un tanto nervioso -creo que no me había dado cuenta ni de la mitad de esos detalles- pensó

-a todo esto, ¿cual es el plan?-

-pensé que podríamos ir a ver una película-

-están estrenando "el cuervo"-

-pensé que te gustaría algo más como "remember me"-

-no me gustan las cosas que muestran susesos verídicos-

-ya veo...¿y las películas de asesinos?-

-depende...si son fantasía como las de "pesadilla" o "viernes 13" me gustan, pero si pasan a personajes mas realistas como "Hannibal" o "cara de cuero"...no-

-¿por qué?-

_El suelo lleno de sangre al igual que el techo y las manos del hombre._

_Su risa resonando en sus oidos infantiles._

_Se suponía que ese era el numero del cielo, pero estaban en el infierno._

_Porque..._

-motivos personales- dijo con voz queda.

* * *

-Gracias por la comida, eres muy amable- le dijo el chico estrella a la pelinegra

-en todo caso hay una cosa que quiero saber- el chico la miró -¿por qué no has mostrado interes en hacerme daño ni a mi ni a mis hermanos?-

-porque nos agradan, nunca pensé que encontrariamos a alguien así, aunque he de admitir que el conejo decapitado de Maka nos lo dice siempre, de todas formas a pesar de que destruimos todo aquello que nos desagrada nosotros mismos somos nuestros peores enemigos y no podemos morir-

-¿nunca han tratado de...?-

-llevamos ocho intentos y eso es solo juntos, nunca funciona. De todas formas, ustedes son nuestros mejores amigos y nos prometimos que hariamos lo que fuera para ayudarlos en lo que sea-

-por eso Maka salvó a Crona de ese pedofilo-

-exacto- soltó una risita -y es por eso a pesar de que tengo todo un arsenal en mi ropa no tengo ninguna intensión de usarla contra ti o uno de tus familiares-

-¿es en serio?-

-mira...- el chico metió la mano en su ropa y sacó cinco cuchillos, cuatro tijeras afiladas, un poco de hilo de pesca y un martillo

-todavía tengo más, pero deberías ser capaz de hacerte una idea-

-supongo que si...- susurró la pelinegra asustada

-veo que aun me temes-

-me siento como un conejo atrapado en la jaula con un lobo sin colmillos: no puede hacerle daño, pero sigue dandole miedo por mero instinto-

-ya veo...¿sabes?, estoy feliz, al fin tengo una amiga-

-¿me consideras tu amiga?-

-claro que sí, ya te lo dije eres la clase de persona que queríamos encontrar-

-no sé si esto es algo bueno o malo- pensó la chica

-por cierto, hay algo que quiero decirte- se le acercó bastante más de lo recomendable

-¿q...q...qu...qué?- el chico se acercó un poco más, sus bocas casi se rozaban

-yo y Maka encontramos un túnel que conecta nuestra casa con su sótano, así que vamos a dejar de romper sus ventanas. Debería ser usable cuando lo limpiemos un poco , ¿a que es genial?-

-eh...si...supongo...-.

* * *

-Veamos, vieron una película, han charlado con calma y todo eso, creo que esto ya terminó- dijo el pelinegro

-me llama la atención que ni siquiera se hayan dado la mano-

-a mi tambien, pero al parecer no hay mucho que seguir viendo, ¿nos vamos?-

-si- los chicos se fueron a su casa.

Maka y Hero fueron a la de la chica.

* * *

-¿Sabes, Maka?, hay algo que quiero decirte- le dijo cuando ya estaban en la casa de la rubia

-ui, creo que a alguien se le van a declarar- se rió Smile Dog desde su puesto en la muralla

-te admiro mucho...incluso me gustó ese cómic que dibujaste, se lo quité a un vagabundo, es genial-

-¿"Jhonny el maníaco homicida" o "el (in) feliz niño fideo"?-

-ambos- le tomó las manos, gesto que ella miró con desagrado -pero creo que tu mayor arte fue lo que hiciste con el tipo que me molestaba..eso me motivó-

-¿a qué?-

-a destruir la vida de una de las tipas que me molestaban...sin ropa ella se veía tan...- Maka se soltó de su agarre y se metio por una puerta

-¡espera!, ¿donde vas?- cuando abrió la puerta vio una amplia sala con variadas puertas, un cuchillo le rozó la mejilla, otro le atrapó la ropa en el muro

-muy bien, si esos son los terminos en los que quieres que nos entendamos, que así sea, tomemonos esto de forma más "artistica"- la chica se acercó y lo tiró al suelo, agarrándole la ropa con otro cuchillo, en unos minutos, el rubio era incapaz de moverse

-mira, imaginate la siguiente situación: un artista descubre que un agradable conocido es su admirador, un día, ese conocido le muestra una obra hecha de sus manos pero que copia el estilo del artista. El resultado de eso es...- la chica sacó una guadaña del muro, atravesándole la cuenca del ojo izquierdo a Hero, el chico lanzó un grito desgarrador -¡UNA PUTA MIERDA, YO JAMÁS LE HARÍA ALGO ASÍ A ALGUIEN. LLEVO **TODA **MI PUTA VIDA EVITANDO TOCAR A ALGUIEN O SER TOCADA EN **ESE **SENTIDO, EL SOLO PENSAMIENTO ME REPUGNA!- bajó el arma, haciendo un profundo corte horizontal -espero que estas cosas te queden bien claras: 1 me agradabas bastante, pero no pensé que fueras ese tipo de persona, sino, no habría aceptado esta salida y mucho menos habrías seguido con vida, 2: que tu y yo tal vez tengamos pensamientos similares no quiere decir que tengamos algún tipo de conexion de esa clase o que podamos ser amigos y 3: quiero que sepas que en este momento me repugnas tanto que ni siquiera quiero usar tu sangre para pintar la pared, no soportaría tocarla- se aceró a la puerta

-no entiendo...- Maka no sabía si la voz del chico salía de la boca del joven o ella imaginaba que el muchacho el hablaba-si dijiste que nos parecemos, aunque sea en un sentido, ¿como no podemos llevarnos bien?-

-supongo que porque yo me odio demasiado- se iró las manos, estaban llenas de sangre. Estuvo lavandoselas una media hora -la sangre está empezando a asquearme...supongo que...- fue al cajon de su ropa

-listo- murmuró contenta viendo sus guantes blancos para no tocar la sangre directamente (ni tampoco la sucia realidad) -ahora que lo pienso, en unos días viene Kid...- pensó mientras colocaba la guadaña en la tina para poder limpiarla.

* * *

En el proximo cap. aparece Kid


	5. Chapter 5

Era algo así como la una de la mañana cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa

-Ho…hola- murmuró Crona con cansancio

-hola, Crona, eh…supongo que te preguntarás por qué te llamo a esta hora, ¿no?- la voz de Maka sonaba un tanto nerviosa

-bueno…si, de hecho-

-verás…diablos, esto es vergonzoso, bueno la cosa es que… ¿Tsubaki te contó que encontramos un túnel que conecta nuestra casa con su sótano?-

-si…creo que si-

-bueno…eh…lo estábamos limpiando y se…derrumbó un poco, así que…estamos atrapados aquí-

-¿Quieren que vayamos a sacarlos?-

-no, podemos salir con un poco de esfuerzo, pero…necesito que alguien vaya a buscar a mi primo al aeropuerto. No te asustes, él no es como nosotros, de hecho, es bastante…normal, si se puede usar esa palabra como referente de comportamiento- la rubia había hablado como si hubiera podido ver la cara de terror que se había dibujado en el rostro de la peli rosada

-su…supongo que puedo ir… ¿Dónde y a qué hora?-

-en el aeropuerto que está en Ocean Avenue con Cherry Street a las tres-

-¿de la tarde?-

-si, en fin, nos vemos- la chica dio un suspiro y cortó el teléfono –debo estar demente- pensó mientras iba a su cama, en donde se dejó caer con algo de pesadumbre

Un segundo…

-¡¿DE DONDE SACÓ EL NUMERO DE MI CASA?!- pensó aterrada.

* * *

-Crona va a ir por él- le dijo Maka a su hermano mientras dejaba en el suelo el viejo celular que había sacado del bolsillo de una de sus víctimas, el lugar estaba tan oscuro que apenas si se podían ver las caras

-a todo esto, ¿de dónde sacaste su teléfono?-

-tengo mis fuentes…- le peli azul alzó una ceja –cuando el cabrón de pelo blanco vino a hacer la encuesta dejó el libro de notas aquí, el entrevistador debe poner su teléfono y dirección-

-ya veo, pero, ¿no crees que debiste habérselo dicho?-

-si, tal vez, pero lo primero es que salgamos de aquí- la chica agarró la pala con la que estaban removiendo los interminables montones de huesos que había en el suelo

-creo que alguien aun mas demente que nosotros vivía aquí… ¿o estos son los restos de la comida de _eso_?- pensó la chica.

* * *

A las tres en punto, Crona estaba en el aeropuerto un tanto nerviosa, sin saber exactamente a quien esperaba, pero con miedo a irse por lo que tal vez podía llegar a hacerle Maka o Black Star a pesar de los aparentes sentimientos de amistad que estos guardaban hacía su familia

-disculpa…- alguien le tocó suavemente el hombro, ella se alejó asustada: se trataba de un chico de ojos dorados, vestía un traje negro bastante formal. Sin decir nada, el desconocido la miró fijamente para luego comenzar a pasearse a su alrededor

-cabello rosado claro, un tanto miedosa, lleva consigo un conejo rosado, ojos azules, figura delgada, piel pálida y tímida… ¿tu eres Crona, verdad?- ella asintió con suavidad, el chico sonrio

-bueno, obviando ese horrible cabello eres lo bastante simétrica, por cierto, me llamo Death the Kid- le dijo –pero si quieres puedes llamarme Kid- la otra no contestó, miraba el suelo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo –oye…- el silencio de la chica ya lo estaba asustando un poco -¿eres…la persona que iba a recogerme, no es así?- otro asentimiento, una luz se prendió en la cabeza del joven

-no voy a hacerte nada, no soy…como mis primos, de hecho, ellos me dan algo de miedo-

-si…a mi también- bueno, eran casi cinco palabras, iba por buen camino

-¿vamos?-

-s…s…si…-

* * *

-¿Dónde está Crona?- preguntó Ragnarok a Tsubaki, quien lavaba tranquilamente los platos

-fue a buscar a un primo de Black y Maka al aeropuerto-

-¿no temes que vaya a…?-

-Maka le aseguró que era una persona "normal"-

-no pendeja, me refiero a que ese cabrón puede aprovecharse de su inocencia-

-Ragnarok, Crona ya tiene 16 años, no es una larga vida, pero debe saber arreglársela en ciertas situaciones. Dudo que Maka le haya pedido que fuera a buscar a un violador y que ella sea tan idiota para hacerlo pasarse películas-

-¿Dónde iba a buscarlo?-

-al aeropuerto cerca de Cherry…- el pelinegro ya había salido corriendo –Street-.

* * *

-Mi prima debe haberte dado un muy buen susto- le dijo el obsesivo cuando esta termino de contarle como los había conocido –ellos son así, una vez Black Star le abrió la cabeza a un compañero de curso y le destrozó el cerebro con los dedos- hizo una mueca de asco

-me recuerda cuando Maka me salvó de un sujeto…le restregó la cara contra un cuchillo-

-que demente…-

-a todo esto…hay algo que quiero preguntarte-

-lo que quieras- dijo con caballerosidad

-¿sabes…que lo hizo así?- la mirada del joven se ensombreció

-nunca han querido decírmelo…pero…yo sospecho que tiene algo que ver con la muerte de sus padres-

-¿no son huérfanos de nacimiento?-

-no recuerdo mucho de mis tíos, salvo que mi tía tenía el cabello rubio y un parche en el ojo y mi tío usaba lentes y tenía una cicatriz en la cara pero…más allá de eso…- dio un suspiro –sé que murieron, pero no tengo idea de cómo o por qué-

-¿crees que los hayan asesinado?-

-es lo lógico, supongo, ellos dicen matar aquello que alimentan su "odio por el mundo", posiblemente gente que "merece morir"…pero en esa lógica hay algo que me preocupa-

-¿Qué cosa?-

_Maka golpeaba los restos de huesos, era extraño que estos estuvieran tan limpios, como si algo los hubiera chupado. A su lado, Black Star la ayudaba con su molesta tarea, preguntándose por qué diablos estos no estaban roídos por aquellos simpáticos animalillos que eran las ratas_

-ellos destruyen aquello que les desagrada-

_Un gruñido les llegó a los oídos, a Maka ya estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza_

_-¡por favor solo quiero irme a casa!- gritaba una mujer que estaba sujetada del techo de una pequeña estancia con varios ganchos que le atravesaban la piel _

_-¡voy a cambiar, es en serio y Dios que esos pendejos se crean esta mierda!- un agradable personaje estaba dentro de una caja de madera llena de sanguijuelas_

_-¡VOY A MATARLOS COBARDES HIJOS DE PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritaba un imbécil al que cariñosamente habían sentado en una silla de clavos sin la suficiente separación, demás, una rata dentro de un tubo de vidrio con una vela bajo él indicaba un pequeño gusto de Black Star por las torturas medievales_

_-odio cuando gritan es tan…ruidoso- murmuró Maka soltando la pala_

_-a veces…- el chico sacó un cuchillito de sus ropas, acción que su hermana imitó_

_-me pregunto…- una garganta rajada de un lado a otro, una frente atravesada por el puñal y dos personas jugando al "Pirata en el barril" con una persona real_

_-me pregunto porque simplemente…- los dos volvieron a tomar las palas_

_-no nos compramos tapones para los oídos-_

-¿Qué pasará cuando solo puedan ver cosas que odian?- aquello aterró a la peli rosa

-no lo sé, pero nada bueno- ya estaban frente a un edificio

-bueno, este es mi hotel, ¿quieres pasar por algo caliente? aquí abajo hay una cafetería-

-claro…-

No alcanzaron a dar cinco pasos cuando Ragnarok le dio una patada en la cara al otro peli negro

-¡¿QUÉ COÑO QUIERIAS HACERLE A MI HERMANA?!- le preguntó cabreado mientras lo tomaba del traje

-la invité a tomar algo en agradecimiento por haberme traído- explicó Kid

-¿seguro que no ibas a hacerle otra cosa?-

-eh…no, no solo por una cuestión de moral sino porque Maka va a despedazarme mi me atrevo a "lastimarla"- el otro lo soltó

-de todas formas voy a estar vigilándote- agarró a su hermana de la mano y se la llevó, el recién llegado dio un suspiro. No, no había planeado hacerle nada, pero tampoco era cierto que Maka lo tenía bajo amenaza

-al menos el nombre de mis primos me ha servido de algo-

* * *

Tal vez algunos/as esperaban que Kid fuera igual de mániaco que Black y Maka pero, ¿como decirlo? no me agrado mucho la idea para eso ya está ese par XD

sé que se preguntan que les pasó a loso padres de Black Star y Maka (que si, son Stein y Marie) y creo que voy a ponerlo más adelante junto con lo que diablos ahí allá atras.

Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Por qué la gente es tan…desagradable?- le preguntó Maka a la chica rubia que tenía atada a una extraña máquina constituida por una mesa en la que descansaba la joven, a los costados había una columnas de las que colgaban varios objetos punzo cortantes que, cuando la de coletas jalara un trozo de soga le caerían encima

-no deberías generalizar de esa manera, no toda la gente es así-

-supongo…que hay gente buena allá afuera, tú entiendes, personas que aún no están corrompidas por…lo que sea que haga a la gente así hoy en día-

-supongo que es porque ya se sienten abandonados, antes la gente estaba tan agarrada a la religión que incluso de niños ya sentían que tenían algo que hacer en la vida. Ahora solo están resentidos porque no tienen nada ni nadie a lo que aferrarse, aunque ellos mismos sean quienes alejan todo eso-

-yo creo que, más que eso, simplemente están aburridos y, ¿qué más divertido que hacer sentir miserable a aquellos que son diferentes?-

-entiendo tu lógica- le dijo Liz –bueno, al menos tengo el consuelo de que tendré la primera conversación interesante de mi vida antes de morir-

—Por cierto, soy Maka—

—Elizabeth Thompson—

—un placer conocerte, Liz, me gustaría preguntarte, ¿tienes miedo a morir?—

—soy humana, así que es evidente que prefiero NO morir, pero aunque no tengo familia, amigos o algo así, tengo fe. Tú entiendes, Dios y todo eso, para mí está el cielo y, si tú continúas tan a la deriva como estás ahora, el infierno, así que se joda el miedo—

—admiro y envidio tu convencimiento. Ojalá yo recordara la última vez que pude aferrarme a algo—

—comprendo, pero ahora me toca preguntarte algo, ¿por qué yo?, quiero decir, pareces ser del tipo que mata aquello que le molesta o que lo hace sufrir, yo a ti ni te conozco—

—le acertaste. Pero eras lo que tenía más a la mano, hace dos días que yo y mi hermano no pintamos la pared con sangre y eso ya ha devorado la sangre seca. No puedo permitir que salga—

— ¿qué es eso?—

—no estoy segura y mi curiosidad no llega al grado de dejarlo entrar para saberlo—

—bueno, supongo que, al menos, moriré para algo…no está mal—

—un placer conocerte, Liz—

—supongo que es lo mismo, Maka— la de coletas tiró el pedazo de cuerda. Un gritito seco, el olor a sangre y el líquido llenando los cubos

—es chistoso pensar que cuando yo estoy deprimida Black está feliz…me pregunto si estará disfrutando de su película—.

* * *

—joder, ¿viste a ese pitufo azul que estaba frente a nosotros?, nos debio haber dicho unas treinta veces que nos callaramos- le dijo un chico que usaba unos lentes y tenía el cabello con unas extrañas torretas de nombre Ox a Kim

-tal vez solo quería ver la pelicula- le dijo la joven

-vamos, Kim, estaba SOLO viendo una pelicula un sabado por la noche. De seguro es un perdedo, capacito que interrumpimos su masturbación-

-a veces me pregunto porque me junto con este tipo, supongo...que porque no quiero estar sola...- dio un suspiro. Segundos despues, alguien le colocó una aturdidora en la espalda.

-Ustedes dos me interrumpieron durante toda la pelicula QUE AMO, así que si fuera ustedes me prepararía para un rato de INTENSA diversión- les dijo Black Star a ambos, a quienes tenía atados a unas sillas con cuerdas y cadenas

-Ox, eres un idiota- sentenció la peli rosa.

* * *

-Oye...¿estás bien?- le prguntó Soul a Maka al verla hecha bolita en el suelo de la casa

-la verdad es que no, la pistola se travó de nuevo- le dijo mostrando el arma, luego dio un suspiro -pero que va, tu debes de tener tus propios problemas-

-mira, hay algo que quiero saber y si tengo que escucharte hablar boludeces emo/sadistas creo que vale la pena-

-habla-

-¿por qué ustedes viven solos?-

-nuestros padres fueron asesinados. Fue allí cuando comenzamos a matar aquellos que se lo merecen-

-no creo que haya alguien que merezca morir-

-Soul, no seas mentiroso, ¿o vas a negarme que alguna vez has querido que alguien muera?-

-bueno...-

-¿me odias?-

-¿eh?- la rubia le entregó el arma

-si crees que estoy mal, que hago cosas horribles sin motivo, anda, disparame. Si muero mi hermano va a matarse porque la presencia del otro es lo único que nos mantiene cuerdos...cuando uno de nosotros muera irremediablemente le seguirá el otro- el alvino la miró

-si disparas yo tengo razón y lo que hago está bien- añadió ella

-pero si no lo hago- tiró el arma al suelo -quiere decir que estás equivocada-

-es justo al revés: estás de acuerdo con lo que hago y quieres que lo siga haciendo...además, esto quiere decir que te agrado. Si me hubieras disparado sigues estando de acuerdo conmigo, porque YO sería parte de la gente que debe morir, pero me odias-

-estás demente-

-¿te preocupa la frase "dime con quien te juntas y yo te diré quien eres"?- Soul dejó una canastita en el suelo

-te traje esto, es una tarta de frutas. Trata de matarte otra vez, meter la cabeza en un compactador de basura debe servir- le dijo antes de marcharse.

* * *

-Veo que ustedes estan...contentos- les dijo el cerdo panadero

-no hay nada de malo en una sonrisa sincera de vez en cuando- le dijo Maka -la presencia de uno de ellos me anima bastante-

-yo me relajé jugando un poco-

-vamos, no veo por qué deberian estarlo, la única solución para todo es...-

-el suicidio, ¿sabes que puto cerdo?, ya estoy harta de escuchar tus mierdas sobre que debería ser infeliz y matarme-

-no lo escuchen, solo está cabreado porque ahora ustedes están felices y, por ende, de mi lado- les dijo Smile Dog

-¡no les escuchen!- les grito la cabeza del conejo -¡ellos se odian mutuamente, PERO AMBOS LOS ESTÁN USANDO!-

-lo lamento Kuro-chan- le dijo Maka -pero los acontecimientos han demostrado que nada nos controla, al contrario, nosotros NO podemos morir-

-hemos tenido toda la intención de matarnos y nunca funcina- les dijo Black

-haganle caso a su vecino y metan la cabeza en el compactador de basura- les dijo el panadero mientras se acercaba, la cabeza del conejo se desclavó del muro y empezó a flotar

-ustedes tienen que entender algo: no van a poder empezar de cero si continuan asignando ESTA clase de voces a sus pensamientos, ellos dos están creciendo, más de lo que creen y serán incluso más reales que aquello que los controla-

-¡jodete!- le dijo Smile Dog mientras lo mordia

-¿ustedes pueden moverse?- les preguntó Maka

-claro que no, yo soy una foto y ellos dos peluches-les contestó el perro escupiendo al conejo

-ósea que...-

-si hermana, tu y yo estabamos en otra cosa-

Los dos despertaron agitados, sudando y con el cuerpo siendo azotado por fuertes escalofrios

-desde que tu y yo perdimos a mamá y papá...joder, estás pesadillas son peores-

-el sujeto que los mató no merecía una pesadillas, al fin y al cabo era un humano...pero...al parecer son nuestras propias fantasías las que son un peligro-

-no quiero pasar otra noche sin dormir...no quiero...-

-volverte demente, lo sé...creo que conosco a alguien que podría acogernos-

-vamos-.

* * *

-Tsubaki- la chica abrió los ojos, frente a ella estaban Black Star y Maka

-¿qué...?-

-¿podemos dormir contigo?- preguntó el peli azul

-¿eh?-

-si podemos dormir contigo- repitió la rubia

-¿no voy a despertar con mis piernas cortadas?-

-sin ningún rasguño-

-entonces si- la joven les hizo un espacio en su cama

-debo estar loca- pensó antes de dormirse.

* * *

A esta cosa le quedan unos 3 capitulos, como mucho y voy a ir resolviendo todas las dudas pronto asì que no se impacienten :)


	7. Chapter 7

Tsubaki despertó un poco extrañada de no ver a nadie en la cama, habría jurado que la noche anterior...

Sobre la cama, había una nota, escrita con una letra extrañamente pulcra y femenina

* * *

"_Tsubaki_

_Yo y Black nos vamos por unos...tres días, sí, creo que ese es el tiempo para que nos calmemos un poco, porque tu...y tus hermanos...bueno, también Kid...no, no es el momento para esto, creo que es mejor que lo conversemos cara a cara. Pero la cosa es que necesitamos que alguien pinte la pared, no vamos a pedirles que maten a nadie, les dejamos unos cubos con bastante y tengan cuidado con "eso"_

_Maka_

* * *

La peli negra fue y despertó a sus hermanos, luego les contó la situación

-¿qué les parece si vamos a revisar esa casa?- les preguntó -ahora que no están sería una buena oportunidad para saber más de ellos-

-llamaré a Kid-kun- dijo Crona, todos la miraron estupefactos

-¿qué clase de relación tienes con ese pendejo y hay algo que yo deba saber?- le preguntó Ragnarok

-es su primo...así que si encontramos fotos o algo...podría reconocerlas- se explicó un poco sonrojada

-supongo que esa lógica tiene sentido, así que toma- Soul le entregó el teléfono de la casa.

* * *

En una media hora, el chico estaba allí

-¿vamos a hacer una expedición a la casa de mis primos?-

-exacto y si queremos tener más información vamos a necesitar tu ayuda- le dijo Tsubaki

-ya veo, entonces vamos-.

* * *

El número del paraíso que estaba colgado en la puerta era bastante irónico tomando en cuenta el olor a sangre y a muerte que había al interior del lugar

-debería ser el 666- murmuró Soul

-en realidad ese debería ser el número de todos nosotros, porque simboliza algo imperfecto e incompleto- dijo Kid acercándose a la muralla -es curioso pensar que la pared realmente absorbe la humedad, me pregunto qué tan podrida estará por el otro lado-

-yo me pregunto donde duermen- dijo Tsubaki

-cre...creo que aquí- Crona señaló un pequeño cuartito en donde habían un par de futones con sabanas viejas aunque bastante limpias

-que extraño, esta habitación está impecable, no hay olor a sangre, es como si nadie fuera de ellos entrara aquí- comentó la peli negra, en un rinconcito se notaba que las tablas del suelo habían sido removidas y vueltas a tapar, al quitarlas, notaron un pequeño cuaderno

"_11 de abril_

_Hoy yo y mi hermano rellenamos un osito de peluche con ratas y cucarachas que metimos en la licuadora, comienzo a sospechar que hay algo de malo en nosotros."_

-el diario de Maka- murmuró Soul al ver la femenina y estilizada letra

_"15 de abril_

_Ayer volví a tener la misma pesadilla, en donde papá yacía en el suelo completamente inerte mientras ese sujeto...con el cuerpo de mamá...y nosotros llorando, escondidos dentro del armario..."_

La página terminaba allí, impresas en el papel se veían algunas gotitas

-creo que se sobre entiende lo que les pasó a mis tíos- dijo Kid volviendo a meter el cuaderno en su lugar

-se me acaban de quitar todas las ganas de seguir aquí- murmuró Ragnarok

-a todo esto, ¿no teníamos que pintar la pared?- preguntó Soul

-si quieres hacerlo, hazlo tú- le dijo el pelinegro

-okey-.

* * *

Pasaron los otros dos días, antes de que el par de chiflados llegara, el grupo decidió ir a echarle un vistazo al lugar.

Cuando llegaron, lo primero que notaron fue que la sangre del muro no estaba, la pared se encontraba _perfectamente limpia _

-no entiendo, esto no…- la puerta se abrió

-ya lle…- Black Star y Maka se quedaron de piedra al ver el muro

-¡SALGAN DE ALLÍ!- les gritaron al unísono apartándolos del lado.

Justo cuando unos extraños tentáculos lo atravesaron y los agarraron, llevándolos al interior de las catacumbas.

El resto los siguió por el hueco. El sótano era enorme, podían ver a los dos hermanos siendo arrastrados al fondo por aquella cosa.

Soul logró agarrarle la mano a Maka, el resto trato de ayudarlo

-se los dije, esta cosa necesita algo que comer- murmuró –y si no nos tiene a nosotros- soltó una de las manos del chico y sacó un pequeño puñal de su mano –irá por ustedes-

Enterró el cuchillo en la mano del Evans.

El joven dio un grito y la soltó.

Maka fue arrastrada hasta el interior del nido de "eso".

* * *

Sé que me he tardado una madre con esto y pido disculpas por ello.

Puedo darles mil excusas y todo eso, pero la realidad es que tenía un bloqueo con esto, luego empezó el cole y mi cerebro simplemente se fue a la mierda...

Espero que me disculpen y tal, tratare de subir el proximo cliché y de avanzar esto (que esta cerca de terminar, le quedan 2 caps)

por cierto: para la chica/o que queria black star x maka en este fic, dejame decirte que la pareja en si...no la veo como tal, de hecho inicialmente maka era la chiflada y black su vecino, pero estos dos se me hacen muy hermanitos, por eso es así, por eso no va a haber romance aqui. Lo siento


End file.
